1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming devices and image forming methods, and more specifically, to image forming devices and image forming methods for forming images by using developer containing luminescent substances.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the methods performing high-value-added image formation by using an image forming device such as a multifunctional printer, a method is proposed in which serial numbers for anti-counterfeiting and property information such as author names, creation dates, or update histories of images to be generated are added to the images by using UV toner (invisible toner) which cannot be seen under visible light and can be seen only under ultraviolet light emitted from black lights or the like (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-86334).